The Vine and The Hawthorn
by LeonaBlack931
Summary: Two People. Two trees. What as Luna gotten Hermione into? Rated T for later chapters. Rating subject to change. This is my first published fanfic. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly own none of this. Just the plot. If anything is translated wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. I have the second chapter done. I just want to see if this works! R&R please and thank you!**

Chapter 1

As she stepped out of her apartment, Hermione let out a sigh, tugged down on the hem of her skirt, and walked down two flights of stairs to get to the street. _'I don't know why Luna asked me to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope Shaun isn't still sick with... Oh, what did Luna say it was?'_

"Hello Hermione," a voice said from behind her as pair of arms reached out from in the alleyway and pulled her in with him. She saw a bit of dirty blonde curly hair in a small square of light as the arms pulled her back.

"Cormac McLaggen!" she squealed whilst struggling to push him away. "Get your hands off me! If you think-"

"Aw come on Hermione. I haven't seen you since the war." he replied smoothly.

"That was seventeen years ago and I-"

"That's right. Seventeen years. I've missed you." he pulled her closer to him.

"That's all very well and good. But I must be going. I'm meeting Luna-"

"Luna? That crack? Now why would you choose her company over mine?" he grinned.

"Because, she has manners! Now," she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "I have to go." His grip tightened.

"I don't think so Granger." he snarled and pulled her so close that she could smell the alcohol fumes from his breath and see the stubble on his chin. She squirmed some more.

"Cormac, you're hurting me!" she cried out in desperation. He eyes clouded with lust as she tried to remember where she had stuffed her wand.

"You heard the lady, McLaggen. Let her go," a deep voice growled. The two turned to identify Hermione's hero. A piece of platinum blonde hair glowed as a square of light hit the man's head. Cormac snorted a laugh and Hermione frowned at the figure as he stepped closer.

"Shove off Malfoy." Cormac cupped one hand under Hermione's chin to bring her face to his. "We're just having a bit of fun. Aren't we 'Mione?" he said her nickname in a mocking tone that caused her to frown. He laughed cruelly at the face she made making her flinched slightly.

"Get your filthy hands off me." she snarled. Cormac laughed unfooled by her fake confidence. He opened his mouth to tell Malfoy off but when Cormac looked over at where Malfoy should have been, he was no longer there. He turned back to Hermione and saw Malfoy where she had been.

"How did you-" Cormac started scared at the sudden disappearance then reappearance of the man.

"Black Magic." Malfoy smiled devilishly. Cormac dropped his hands and started to walk away quickly muttering something about only having some fun. Draco turned to find that he was alone. He sighed. "One of these days Granger, you're going to have to talk to me. We've worked in the same damn field in the Ministry for ten years. You would think she'd get over herself." he grumbled under his breath.

Hermione opened the pub door and sighed exasperatedly. "First McLaggen, then Malfoy." She muttered. She looked around the pub until she spotted her friend and waved.

"I'm sorry I'm late Luna." she expressed as she fell into the chair across from the blonde woman. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Luna looked just as she had in school, except with a bit of baby weight from her three children, and Hermione thought she had aged well.

"No, I just sat down. I haven't even ordered yet." Luna smiled dreamily as she looked her companion over. Hermione had certainly aged a lot since the war. Not all of it good, but it suited her. She had a slight scar on her neck from Bellatrix's knife, and she still had that word etched into her forearm. Luna would forever be grateful to Hermione and her two other friends. They had saved Luna's and Olivander's life. Luna smiled as she saw the new additions to her best friends face. Hermione had slight dark circles under her eyes from working nonstop. She had been able to finally tame her mane of curls into a nice thin sheet of dark brown hair that lay on her shoulders like curtains.

The two women ordered a small tumbler and slowly sipped their drinks.

"So Luna, why did you ask to meet me here? I love seeing you, but I thought it strange that you asked for me to come see you without Ginny."

"I want you to see the trees."

"The trees? Luna, if I wanted to see the trees, I would walk out side."

"These trees are special, Hermione. These trees talk." Luna looked at Hermione intently. Hermione opened her mouth to explain to Luna that trees don't talk, but thought better of it. She closed her mouth, smiled, and nodded her head.

"Alright Luna. I'll go see the trees. _'Even if trees can't talk, why not go? I haven't done anything but work for the past month or so. And being with Luna, no matter how strange she is, is always fun.'_

The woman paid and walked out of the pub.

"How are we going to get there Luna?" Hermione questioned as Luna linked her arm with Hermione's.

"I'm going to apperate us there." Luna replied in her dreamy voice. The girls walked to the apperation spot and Luna turned on the spot. Hermione felt the pull from behind her naval from disapperating. In a matter of moments, the two ladies found themselves in a rich forest full of different types of trees. As Luna and Hermione walked towards them, the two girls heard the trees whisper.

"Do you hear them, Hermione?"

"Luna, I don't think-"

"Shhh! Listen! They are welcoming us."

The trees wavered and rustled as the ladies approached the trees. Luna glided forward and Hermione tentatively inched behind.

'_Hermione. Luna. Hermione. Luna. Ambulans Dominarum.'^_1 The trees rustled above their heads.

The trees seemed to bend down and touch the women. Hermione edged away from the trees while Luna walked right up to them.

"Are they-"

"Yes. They are." The dreamy woman smiled and touched a leaf on a White Willow as it caressed her shoulder. "Lorem mi amicus."^2 The blond turned to face the brunette. "I know you can learned Welsh, Hermione. Can you speak it?"

Hermione nodded tentatively. '_I haven't been this scared since I was in the Manor..._' Hermione's thoughts trailed off to that day until Luna touched her arm.

"They understand it. Why don't you try?" Luna told her softly knowing where her mind had been. She was scared for her friend.

"H-Helo."^3 Hermione said quietly. Luna pushed her forward slightly trying to encourage the other woman but Hermione held her ground.

'_Cyffwrdd mi. Gadewch i mi deimlo eich wreichionen hud a lledrith.'_^4

Hermione cautiously creeped towards a hawthorn and tentatively touched a branch. The tree shivered under her fingertips. Images flashed before her mind's eye of a tall blond man. She closed her eyes and caressed the trunk of the tree.

_'Rydych chi Hermione Granger. Rwy'n gwybod i chi. Byddwch yn cyfarfod ag ef eto yn fuan.'_^5

"Hermione?" Luna whispered as she softly touched Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's eye snapped open. She found herself with her arms wrapped around the tree and her cheek resting against the rough bark. She pulled away looking terrified at what she had just done. She looked at her friend in hopes she had an answer. Luna looked at Hermione with raw terror in her eyes. Her face was paler than her normal moonlit glow.

"Luna... What-" Hermione started as she held out her hand towards Luna. Luna put a finger on Hermione's lips and looked into her eyes with a silent plea. Hermione put her hand down at her side and looked back into Luna's eyes. Luna backed away slightly.

'_What had that tree meant?'_ Hermione's mind raced to find an answer but came up with none.

Luna linked her arm with Hermione's and tried to act normal.

"Would you like to have dinner with the family?" Luna questioned walking down the path they traveled to see the trees.

"Would it be all of the Weasley's or just Ron and the children?"

"Harry and Ginny will be there with their children also. I also have invited someone for you," Luna replied with a sweet smile.

"Alright. Yes, I'll be there. Should I bring something?"

"Some malted mead and butterbeer would be nice thank you."

"Alright," Hermione smiled. "Who did you invite for me?"

The blond giggled and bounced onto the apparition spot. "You shall see. Be at my house at seven please, Hermione." She turned on the spot before Hermione could answer.

Hermione laughed at the woman who had departed from her company. She stepped onto the apparition spot and disappeared from the woods with a longing look back at the hawthorn tree.

When Hermione reappeared in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, she remembered her encounter with Cormac and Draco. Her hands clenched. They were both slimy gits at school, and the war and the years after it hadn't changed either of them. '_Although_,' she said to herself thoughtfully unclenching her hands and examined a small twig in her left that she hadn't noticed she had taken. '_Draco did look even more gorgeous then he did our last year at Hogwarts.'_ She remembered when she first found out that he was the Head Boy. She smiled to herself. He had really tried to be nice and helpful and she had tried too. But it was hard. There was still a lot of bad blood between them; physically and metaphorically. For Draco, it was more of trying to find acceptance and forgiveness than anything else. Hermione forgave him easily, but it was harder to accept him into her life as a constant acquaintance instead of an enemy. But they had made it work. No one else knee of their friendship but it was there. It was complicated but they had tired. At least in school. When they left, she did everything in her power to avoid him.

She bought the butterbeer and the mead, and then checked her watch that her mother had given her before she died a year after her father. She had two hours until she had to be at Luna and Ron's. She walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and walked home. '_It's lucky,_' she thought as she unlocked her apartment door and walked in, '_that I didn't have another encounter with McLaggen or Malfoy.'_ She turned on the light and nearly screamed.

"Hello Granger."

"Malfoy! What are you doing in my house!?" He was sat on her couch with his legs crossed in his usual cocky manner. He had her best tea china in his hand with a small cake.

"Waiting for you; I think a 'thank you' is in order. So I came here and when I found you weren't here, I waited."

"And made yourself at home." she muttered. "What am I supposed to be thanking you for exactly?" she questioned exasperatedly as she walked into her kitchen to put the butterbeer and mead on the counter. Draco followed her into the kitchen.

"For saving you from McLaggen." Draco pulled out one of the same cakes from her cold cupboard and her china from another. As he reached for the tea, she swatted his hand away.

"This is my house, Malfoy. I'll fix my own tea and cake."

"On the rag, Granger?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said putting both her hands on counter and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was only trying to be nice. I thought..." Draco's voice trailed off.

"Why are you really here Draco?"

"Luna sent me her Patronus saying that I should wait for you in your house and go with you to her house for dinner." Hermione gave a dark chuckle.

"I'm so glad that it was you she set me up with and not someone else. It will be easier to be happy there with the two happy couples." She smiled.

"Hermione,"

"Hm?"

"I've missed you." Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind tightly and put his face in her hair.

"I've missed you too, Draco."

^1-walking ladies

^2-Hello my dear friend

^3-Hello

^4-Touch me. Let me feel your magic spark

^5-You are Hermione Granger. I know you. You will meet him again soon


	2. Chapter 2

**My Harmione fic in much more popular which is kinad awesome but I know you who read this like this one and I thank you! I'm also sorry thsi is taking forever to do. my plot bunnies have runi off and left Hermione and Draco of flounder around. And Luna, who was writting this story, has just stopped. so, if you would give me some reviews to let me know what you want to read, that would be swell. I'm also sorry that this is short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise! _Disclaimor: The plot is the only thing I own. Sadly._**

Chapter 2  
Hermione coaxed Draco off of her so she could shower and change. He agreed to be in a different room. So, as she showered, he went through her cloths to find something suitable to wear.

Hermione turned the water off and dried off slowly in no rush to see what cloths Draco had out for her.

"Hermione," Draco called from her wardrobe closet. She heard her hangers clank as he sifted through he cloths.

Hermione sighed. "Yes?" she tried to reply pleasantly as she replaced a pink fluffy towel on the rack.

Draco frowned. "Where are your dresses?" he pushed skirts and blouses, that were clearly second hand which he wrinkled his nose at, out of the way.

Hermione opened the door and the warm air was suddenly sucked out of the room. She shivered as cold air mashed against her skin giving her slight goose flesh. "I don't have any."

Draco turned to scowl at her but only smiled. Her wet hair hung down longer than she usually kept it. She smelled of fresh strawberries. He walked over to her slowly. Hermione took a step back and looked up into his grey eyes as he looked down into her brown ones.

"Sh-shouldn't I be getting dressed?" she questioned quietly from fight. Draco nodded his head then bent his head down and placed a soft kiss upon her plump lips. Hermione stood there in shock for a moment. He pulled away and turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out a green blouse and black skirt with out looking at her and walked out. Hermione stood there and touched her lips in confusion. They had never been close and she would not have thought he had feeling for her. _'Do I even like him?'_ she asked herself as I put on her under cloths._ 'No.'_a voice said sharply in the back of her head. She put her under cloths then put on the blouse and skirt. She then stepped into the bathroom to fix her hair and apply a bit of make up.

Draco closed Hermione's door then slumped against it. _'What was _that_!?'_ a voice screeched in his head that sounded an awful lot like his mother's. He shook his head and knew it wasn't her. She had been in Italy with her lover for ten years after his father had died in Azkaban. His mother wanted nothing to do with him now. He didn't even live in the manor anymore. It was still his but it held too many hurtful memories. He stood up and walked over to the couch. He stopped to look at her book shelf. He smiled as he read the book titles. He picked up an old weather beaten book. He chuckled as he read the tittle. _'Hogwarts, A History. I can't believe she still has this book. I got rid of mine ages ago for people like Weas-'_

"What are you looking at Draco?" Hermione's voice interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"Well Hermione, " he turned to say something but his words fell short as he gazed upon her. She wasn't in what he had put out for her but a simple satin green dress. She shifted slightly under his gaze and the skirt rustled softly around her. Her face was dusted lightly with make up. Not enough to be noticeable by a passing person but just enough to give her a lovely glow. Her hair hung in neat bouncing ringlets. He smiled tenderly at her and she blushed. "You look beautiful Hermione."

She looked at the ground and shuffled. "I look funny."

He glided over to her and curled a finger under her chin to pull her face up. "Don't put yourself down 'Mione. You are gorgeous."

She stiffened slightly. "The last person that said that was Ron."

Draco sighed and looked at his watch. "Come on love. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." She nodded curtly as he stepped out of her way. She walked into the kitchen and took the mead and whiskey off the counter. She turned around to find herself nose to nose with Draco.

"Draco aren't we-" Her words were cut short as he mashed his lips against hers. She dropped the bottles in surprise as he pulled her closer. She looked at him with wide eyes through the kiss as his lips moved against hers trying to coax hers to comply. He lightly caressed her lower back with his finger tips and her insides became mush. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tight and kissed him back. His teeth slightly tugged at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth so he could have more of her bottom lip but he quickly her open mouth with his own with their tongues danced around each other. After a while, Draco pulled back a bit for air and Hermione nibbled on his neck affectionately.

He chuckled softly."Later love. We need to be at Luna's right now."

She frown and pulled away then looked down at the smashed bottles. She pointed her wand at the mess. "Repairo." The mess quickly clean it's self up and became two separate bottles again. One of mead. And one of whiskey. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it with a grin on her face and the disappeared.

"Oi! You two stop nicking food!" Ron shouted at the two blond freckled children running through the kitchen. He then picked at the chicken to peel off some skin. Luna good-naturedly raped his knuckles with a wooden spoon and he cried out in mock pain. Hermione was in the sitting room with the baby cooing at her as the baby girl fell sleep. Draco stood over her shoulder smiling down at the little red headed child.

"Pritty baby. Soft sweet little Rosie." Hermione cooed kissthe the top ofthe slumbering childs hair.

"You're really good with kids." Draco mused.

"Ron and I keep trying to get her to watch the little ones with pay but Herms says that she couldn't take advantage of us like that." Luna said driffint in to take the slumbering child and put her to bed.

Ron snorted. "Oh yeah. Like _that's _true. 'Mione, you love the little squirts. If anything, Lu and I would take advantage of you! After all, you are their godmother."

Hermione smiles as Shaun and Hugo ran in squealing. Hermione opened her arms and they ran into them happily.

"I want Aunt 'Mione to watch us! Uncle Percy is mean!" Cried Shaun.

"Pwease Auny Hewms?" Hugo, the five-year old begged. Hermione almost wilted at the two young boys pleadings.

"Boys," Luna scolded. Ron smiled. Draco stood there silently observing the happy little destperatly wanted to give Hermione a little family all of a sudden.

"Alright squirts. Bed time." Ron said collecting his children. They whined and begged to stay up but Ron was relentless. The children whent around passing out hugs and kisses and sulked off to bed.


End file.
